Liar Paradox
by Irma.Arisa.Laye
Summary: -oneshot- I UNDERSTAND you perfectly. I HATE it when you’re playing tennis and you’re so UNCOOL. Have you ever considered attending a PERSONALITY DEVELOPMENT class? xRyoSakux


**Synemyoa: **This might not be that good but I just wanted to write it because it suddenly popped into my head a few minutes ago. So, here's a not so great story but I'm still hoping you'll like it! (Give a review, please! I don't care if you're going to flame me... Hahaha) Take care everyone! -smiles-

--

_**LIAR PARADOX**_

"For our new lesson next week, I want all of you to research about different holidays celebrated in various countries. It doesn't matter how big or small the holiday is. You'll present it in front of the class on Monday along with your partners." The teacher explained.

"Sensei, how are the pairs going to be decided?" Kachiro asked.

"I'm giving everyone the freedom to choose their partners. Class dismiss!" the teacher said.

--

"So, you're class was given the same assignment. I'm so lucky to be paired with Sakuno-chan! They have their own computer at home so she can research it by tomorrow and we'll plan out the presentation on Sunday!" Tomoka exclaimed happily.

"Che. You're always taking advantage of Ryuuzaki's kindness!" Horio retorted.

"I am not. Take that back!" she shouted back at the other freshman. And so, the daily bickering began.

"Tomo-chan…" Sakuno could only mumble her friend's name in worry.

"Nee, Ryoma-kun, are you sure you can stand Horio-kun being your partner?" Katsuo asked.

"Hm. I'm fine with doing all the work myself." Ryoma replied and walked away, heading to the rooftop.

--

Club activities have just finished and a girl with two long braids could be seen running near the tennis courts searching for something… or perhaps, someone…

_"Mou, where can he be? I wonder if I can choose that holiday… I need to ask him if it's really celebrated in America." Sakuno thought._

"Ah! Found him, at last!" she exclaimed as she saw him resting under the cherry blossom tree at the back of the school after another long and tiring tennis practice.

"Ryoma-kun!" she shouted as she run towards him. He sat up straight, his back resting on the tree trunk, upon hearing someone call his name. She stopped right in front of him, panting, catching her breath.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Is Opposite Day really a celebrated holiday in America?"

"Hm. I think it's usually celebrated every first Wednesdays of each month. But recently they made an official day for it. I don't know when it is though." He explained.

"Ah, arigatou, Ryoma-kun. I didn't expect you to explain it but I'm glad you did. Thanks again! Bye and see you on Monday!" she said, bowed to him and run off.

--

"Opposite Day is a holiday which is celebrated by many schoolchildren, though often in an irregular fashion and not on any pre-determined day of the year. Typically, when Opposite Day is declared, statements always mean the opposite of what they say. In the sense that it would "excuse" untrue statements. Opposite Day sometimes appears in children's television shows and comics in which one character proclaims today to be "Opposite Day" and all the other characters attempt to figure out how to behave on such a day. Opposite day has now been changed to June 22…"

"Waa… so, that's how it is!" Sakuno said to herself after reading an article on the internet about Opposite Day. "Tomorrow is the 22nd of June, that means it is Opposite Day tomorrow…"

--

"Sakuno, what are you doing? We should hurry up and finish this report, it is due tomorrow you know." Tomoka complained as she tried her hardest to read the English words in the prints Sakuno gave her.

"Just a second, Tomo-chan. I'm almost done sending a message to someone." Sakuno said, as she typed on her cell phone.

"Fine, but hurry up."

"Yosh, I think this is fine now." She murmured and pressed the send button…

**Ryoma-kun, I UNDERSTAND you perfectly. So for NO reason at all, I DON'T want to say how much I HATE it when you're playing tennis and you're so UNCOOL. You think you're all that but you're NOT! Have you ever considered attending a PERSONALITY DEVELOPMENT class? Well, I'm TELLING you to find a teacher for it! HELLO and I hope you'll have a BAD DAY. I DON'T want to see you tomorrow at school! -(NOT from the one who HATES you the most) NOT Sakuno-**

After sending the message to her adored prince, she left her cell phone on the table and sat beside her best friend. They began discussing about the report.

Somewhere, the boy who received the message couldn't help but smirk after reading what the usually shy girl had to say… And because he wasn't really the type to reveal anything about his emotions, he settled with replying only a greeting.

**I hope you'll have a NOT so happy NOT Opposite Day, Ryuuzaki.**

"I hate you too…" he whispered, only to himself though.


End file.
